


Saturday Morning

by geekinlikeaboss



Category: Frostiron - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Thor - Fandom, Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: Bathing, Comfort, Fluff, Grooming, Loki is a fastidious bastard, M/M, Ritual, Vikings, all foreplay, care, muld nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekinlikeaboss/pseuds/geekinlikeaboss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This just sorta happened. </p><p>So, Vikings used to take a huge amount of pride in their appearance. Apparently they used to take hours dying and braiding their hair, bathing, and ensuring their cleanliness and grooming. Now I don't know about you but that sounds like some Loki level pride right there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Morning

_Five fucking hours._

Tony calculated as he frowned, adding another tally mark down to the small note pad he was keeping. The sound of commotion had finally finished and the bathroom door opened, unleashing a flood of steam as Loki came out, a towel around his waist and another rubbing the water from his luxurious black hair. He gave an immensely satisfied sigh and flopped down on the bed with much less dignity and stress than he’d had when he awoke that morning. With a beaming look he turned to his lover and undid the towel, letting the glory of his naked body be revealed and obviously expecting some reciprocation.

Instead, Tony pursed his lips out in a mock pout. “Now, I’m not one to dock a man for primping. But I think you might have overdone it about three hours ago.”

Loki frowned, a bit confused. “It’s Saturday.” He said simply by way of explanation.

Tony opened his hands, waiting for some elaboration. “Okay, what is Saturday? Is Saturday significant somehow?”

“Have you honestly never noticed?” Loki sat up, disappointed.

“The fact that you regularly commandeer my bathroom?” Tony offered. “Well yeah but I never noticed it was always on a Saturday.”

“I supposed I shouldn’t be surprised. You often fail to note when the day changes to night.” He wasn’t joke either. Tony’s working habits often meant that he would look up because the sun was glaring at him in the eyes and have no honest to goodness clue if it was dusk or dawn. He sighed and grabbed a brush, talking to Tony as he tended his locks. “Saturday is traditionally a ritual bathing. You cleanse everything before the next week begins, washing away the old and starting fresh.”

Tony blew a sarcastic raspberry. “You shower every day. What’s the big deal?”

“This isn’t showering. It’s a bath. A ritual bath to be more particular.” Loki took no notice of the disrespectful tone. It was Anthony’s manner after all to mock what he didn’t grasp.

“A ritual bath that takes five hours?”

“It is supposed to take most of the day. But I no longer have servants to attend to the rest of it. So I’m forced to adapt.” There was a certain smugness to the tone that made Tony roll his eyes and turn back to his work.

“No servants.” He muttered not quite under his breath. “Like you’re just sooooo lessened by being forced to live here.”

Loki chuckled. “You’re being sour because you haven’t slept in three days.” He moved closer. “You haven’t done a _lot_ of things in three days.”

Tony looked down at himself. He was covered in sweat, grease, oil and coolant fluid. There may have been a more than unpleasant scent coming off him and he couldn’t really remember when he had last changed clothing. “Been working.” He said and pulled open another set of schematics on his screen.

“Allow me to put this another way.” Loki walked over and forced Tony’s swivel chair to face him. “I intend to spend my evening being well fucked. And while a little bit of musk is enchanting, your reek like a bilgesnipe after a run in the swamps.” He put his hand on the engineer shoulder. “For one damn afternoon you are going to put down your science and indulge with me the way we do in Asgard.”

“By taking a shower?” Tony pouted.

“No.” responded Loki smartly. “By taking a bath.”

***

Surprisingly enough, a bath did in fact begin in the shower.

“I don’t get this. Look I can just jump in and be done in fifteen minuets…”

“Don’t you dare.” Loki snapped back. He pulled his face into a charming smile. “Now, as I complained about a lack of servants earlier, I suppose I’ll just have to play the role myself.” He lifted Tony’s face to him. “Purely for education purposes.”

A little smirk crossed the mortal’s face. “You serving me? Gee, I wonder where this could go.”

Loki rolled his eyes and brought Tony over. “Enough, off with your clothing.” He instructed and did not wait for Tony to accommodate. He put his hands on the bottom of the shirt and pulled it off, commenting that the thing was far past the salvation of a laundry hamper and demanding that it be burnt. With nimble fingers he undid the laces of the sweatpants and pulled them off Tony’s hips, lingering just a bit as the heavy, flaccid cock came into view. “Now, for the record, this isn’t about you trying to get your little Iron Man excited.” He explained when Tony frowned. “This is about cleanliness.” He pulled his mortal over to the shower and turned on the faucet to warm, soothing water, insisting that Tony sit down on the little bench.

“So you’re saying we’re not going to fuck?”

Loki chuckled. “Not at the moment no.” He took a leathered wrapped object from his kit and unfound it, revealing a curved scythe. It did not escape his notice that Tony balked and his eyes widened to see the blade.

“Err,,,what kind of ritual is this, Snowflake?”

Loki grinned and licked the silver blade. “Don’t trust me, Anthony?” he managed to look offended. He made Tony Stand under the water long enough to get his skin thoroughly moistened before having him back up and laying the scythe down next to him. “You mortals bathe all wrong you know. You run a bathtub full of hot water and then just jump in, making all the filth of the day float about until your just human soup.” He crinkled his nose in an adorable fashion. Loki took a bottle from his belongings and rubbed a generous amount of oil on his fingers. He took Tony’s arm in his hands and slathered it on generously, his fingers pushing into the muscles as the dirt and grease began to congeal.

“Aww Lokes! You’re gonna get yourself all filthy.” The mortal sounded almost apologetic about it.

Loki shrugged. “I always do seem to get dirty whenever I touch you.” He wriggled a little invitingly. “It’s what comes of letting myself be debased by a perverted mortal.”

“Pttthbt. Like I do all the debasing.” Tony rolled his eyes. “Didn’t I spend a good hour on my hands and knees while you tried to see just how deep you could thrust before I called you ‘my king’?”

Loki thrilled at the memory. “Hush.” He insisted as his fingers moved to the torso. He licked his lips to watch Anthony’s muscles gleam in the light and it took all the strength in him to keep composure. He wrapped his palms around the thighs, the thick gel making him glide up and down across the hairs and he bit his lip. _By the nine I need a good fuck!_ He realized and gave Tony a very eager look as he slipped to his knees and started slickening the calves from knee to foot. He instructed Tony to turn and hid the grin. He adored Tony’s ass. He truly did. High, tight, firm. Loki gripped it fiercely, digging in his nails a bit before remembering that he needed to keep to his task.

“Enjoying yourself back there?” Tony teased out.

“Oh, immensely.” Loki agreed, pouring more of the oil down between the buttocks cheeks and watching it drip down them. He gathered it up and smoothed it along the cheeks, hips and lower back. Once he finished the back and shoulders, he stood back to admire his glistening mortal in the afternoon light. He chewed his lower lip and felt a little thrill. Tony was still filthy as all hell, and now oily and sticky. But damned if he didn’t find a way to be attractive even in that state! Loki let out a low moan and took hold of the blade, not failing to notice how Tony tensed. “Anthony, a little faith if you don’t mind.” He said with an exasperated sigh.

Tony let his lover take hold of his arm and pull him back to the shower. He started the faucet and had Tony stand in front of him as he took the blade and rested the engineers arm against his shoulder. Despite the wariness of Tony’s eyes, he took the blade and scraped it firmly down the mortal’s arms. It was blunted a bit, only just sharp enough to tug the grease off the skin. It pulled off all the sweat, grime and dead skin, letting it gather and congeal on the blade. It was sort of a disgusting goop, but Loki washed it away under the running water and began again.

Tony was a bit nervous, but after the first few scrapes he settled out a bit. There was a strange satisfaction in this. It did sort of feel like he was coming clean as three days of muck came off him and went down the drain. Loki tilted his head back and gently took the blade up against his neck, pulling it down to scratch over the chest and abdomen. He pulled open Anthony’s thighs, drawing the sharpness over them. He pressed his fingers up against the nerve endings, enjoying watching Anthony tense and wriggle a little. “Calm down. Wouldn’t want me to nick you _unintentionally._ ” He teased.

As the last of the mire came off, Loki smiled and pulled Tony up, taking hold of a loofa and scrubbing the rest of it off under the shower head. “Better.”

“Are we done here? Cause I’ve got to recalibrate…”

“Oh no I don’t think so.” Loki insisted. “You are mine for the rest of the day. And I don’t give up what’s mine for any level of calibration.” He tossed Tony out of the shower and began to run a tub full of hot water. “Now that all the muck is off you, you can have a proper bath.”

“You shower so you can bathe?”

“Yes. And to be frank, I am eternally grateful to your hot water heater.” Loki admitted and poured a fragrant oil into the tub. “Come now, my blacksmith.” He said and stepped into the tub. Tony let himself be pulled in, the hot water rising up to his chest as he sat down. Loki moved in behind him, his legs on either side of the mortal as he took a small wooden bucket Tony typically used for loofas and dunked it into the water. He poured several buckets full over his lover, chuckling gently when Tony forgot to hold his nose and sputtered. “You really have no idea how to relax now do you?” he chided, taking the shampoo and globing it out. “Settle down and rest between my thighs.” Loki made Tony lean back so he could scratch his fingers into the scalp, his hands bubbling over quickly as he made small, concentric circle to thoroughly wash out the thick black hair.

The mortal groaned and slumped a little into the intensely pleasing sensation of having his hair scrubbed. Loki’s long fingers massaged all over him and he thought he might just pass out from it. “Oh Snowflake…” he moaned. “That feels amazing.”

“I’ll bet it does.” Loki smiled, enjoying this small domestic task. “When I was in my youth, the noble ladies my age adored washing and braiding my hair almost as much as they did Thor’s.”

“They let kids bathe together?” Tony asked with incredulous tones.

“Well yes. You must remember, body shyness doesn’t exist in Asgard.” Loki explained as he gently tilted Tony’ head back and rinsed it out twice, starting over again with the shampoo. “And we were all young. Only a little out of our fifties. That’s teenhood for the Aesir. We weren’t thinking overmuch on any sort of sexuality with one another.”

“How does that work anyhow? Aesir aging?” Tony had been curious about this for the longest time, but hadn’t really had a chance to ask.

“Well, not too terribly different from humans. We live to be around five thousand years old, give or take a bit. Most Aesir are in their infancy till around ten, and their childhood years till about thirty. Our teen years last till around fifty or sixty. And after that there is a mandatory fifty years of military service.”

“Fifty years?” Tony exclaimed and Loki quieted him.

“Oh it goes by quite fast. If there is a war on, which there usually isn’t then there is a great deal of risk. But most of it is spent training, patrolling, dealing with bandits or small local troubles.” Loki shrugged. “Not really all that bad. And then, once training is complete, most Aesir go on what you might call a sabbatical. That is, they take some time to explore and discover their vocation before coming of age around one hundred and twenty or so.” He began to massage in the conditioner, making Tony’s eyes roll back with bliss. “Most have a marriage waiting for them.”

“Yeah but after that?” Tony inquired.

Loki shrugged in response. “All depends upon the person. We have a very prolonged adulthood. Most of that is due to the apples of Idunn.” He explained expertly. “You see, once we’re adults and finish military service, you are granted Asgardian citizenship and thusly given access to Idunn’s apples. They preserve our youth an immortality. One every hundred years or so and we get to keep our stunning good looks and prime vigor.” Loki grinned fabulously as he tossed his hair over his shoulder.

Tony grinned as he was rinsed once more. “Okay, so why then does Odin look so much older?”

“Well, that has more to do with social standards than anything else. Once you start hitting your four thousands, it’s considered vain and foolish to try and keep from aging too much.” Loki took the loofa and slid into the tub, making Tony stand so he could scrub how down again until the swarthy skin was scrubbed pink. “Now you’re starting to look worthy of a god, Anthony.” He hummed and kissed down the strong neck muscles with deft praise.

“And what did I look worthy of before?” he joked.

“Oh you would have been a fine mate for a bilgesnipe to rut out with.” Loki teased back. “Now come, we’re not finished yet.”

“Oh seriously?” Tony let himself be drug up to sit on the rim of the tub. “What else have we got to…” The blade Loki took out this time was defiantly sharp. “Oh. Uhm. What are we planning on doing with that?” he asked, his nerves tensing again.

“Didn’t you ever wonder why I’m so smooth, Anthony? I know you like me that way. Clean shaven and prim as a woman.” He licked his lips. “Did it never occur to you what I go through to keep myself in such condition for you to luxuriate in the silken flesh?” He took out a small amber glass jar, a wooden handled shaving brush, and a strap to sharpen the razor with. Loki inspected the razor till he was satisfied and then put a dollop of the stuff in the glass jar in his fingers and smeared it against Tony’s calves.

“Not so sure I’m into this part, Loki.” The mortal argued, though he didn’t try to remove his leg from the gods grip.

“You will be.” He promised and lathered him up good. “I’ve always wanted to do this to you. Not that I mind your rough and rugged masculine air. But there is something about stripping this off you and making you entirely exposed. You flesh pink and vulnerable to my whims.” He took the brush and painted it on thick, making sure Tony was coated in a good white mess. Loki then took the razor and began shaving with the grain in small, brisk strokes from the knee down.

Tony had to admit a strange sort of peace of mind that came with watching the god slowly and carefully shave him clean. He took his sweet time about it, and Tony realized he felt the same sensation from it one might get from scratching an itch or cracking your knuckles. Inch by inch, he submitted to Loki’s tender efficiency. And about half an hour later he was staring down at two legs stripped of their dark, coarse hair.

“Now then.” Loki cupped Tony’s cock and balls with a gentle hand. “How much do you trust me?”

Tony gasped a little as he was fondled lightly, the pressure bringing the blood flow to his pelvis till his cock began to sluggishly raise up. Loki had told him that this wasn’t about getting off, but he still seemed determined to make sure Tony was paying attention to him. He wasn’t keen on this. Even less so than having his legs made smooth. But he also didn’t want to disappoint. “Be careful alright?” he looked into those poison green eyes.

“Anthony, there is no power in this or any world that could make me damage your delicious cock.” He swore and lathered it up.

Tony had expected it to scratch. He had not expected the intense, but not unpleasant tickle it caused through his pelvis and thighs. He had to hold himself tight to keep from twitching as Loki carefully and precisely shaved his manhood, his hands taking special care not to leave any nicks or scratches. He swallowed several times and kept looking down nervously to watch the blade drag over his flesh and see the curled black hairs get dipped into the water and washed away. Loki’s fingers travelled down over the shorn bush and he smiled mischievously. “Not so bad, right?”

And he continued like this with meticulous attention to detail until the only hair left of his paramour of on his face and head. “I love you, princess.” He promised. “But nobody touches the beard.” He made a wagging finger at Loki. “No touchy. No touch.”

Loki chuckled. “Fair enough blacksmith.” He teased and dumped a clean bucket of hot water over Tony. “To the table.” He ordered strictly, pulling Tony up out of the water and drying him clean as he put away the shaving kit. He took an oil burner and loaded it up with a generous amount of oatmeal buttermilk lotion, setting a small candle under it so that it would be warm.

“Oh yeah.” Tony groaned as Loki took the warm lotion into his hands and began kneading it into the sore, knotted muscles of his lovers back. “Oooooooooooooooh Lokes.” He moaned out, sinking into the massage table he had around back when he hired a professional. “Loki, do you know you could have anything you want from me right now?” he promised as those fingers, those talented, strong, unbelievably nimble fingers found every pressure point and ache in his body and brought it to submission under his palms.

“Oh I love it when you promise me the world, Anthony.” A smooth voice behind him said as hands brought the shoulders into limp submission. Tony’s entire body went lax as the god worked him. Loki was nothing if not a dedicated lover. He ground the heel of his palm into Tony’s lower back, grunting a bit as he worked out the intense strain there and leaving the mortal as putty in his grasp.

 _And yes_ , Tony admitted to himself with a wry smile. _It feels really good to have lotion spread over smooth legs._

A finger edged between the crack of his cheeks and he felt it probe his opening with teasing intention. He squirmed just a little and Loki shook his head. “Very well. Not yet.” He promised and bid Tony to turn over as he continued his work. He took special care with the thighs and abdomen, biting his lower lip as he intentionally avoided wrapping his hands over the growing dick. “Somebodies looks like he needs attention.”

“Am I going to get a happy ending with this massage service?” he grinned down and arched as Loki slapped the cock playfully.

“Have some respect for the ritual, Anthony. We aren’t done yet.” He turned the mortal into a quivering mass as he took hold of Tony’s feet and pressed his thumbs into the arches, straining to undo the massive tension there. Tony’s jaw went slack and his voice warbled. “Oh. Source of pressure there?” he questioned and Tony nodded, submitting to this caring embrace.

“Okay you can not make me believe every citizen of Asgard does this every Saturday.” Tony argued, trying to focus a little more on Loki and a little less on his own lazily increasing desire.

A throaty chuckle answered him. “Well, it’s true that the more wealthy households had servants for this. But as I understand it, the cities bathhouses offer most of these services for a fee. And lovers do often make an evening out of taking generous care of one another.”

“Was that a hint, bright eyes?”

Loki hummed. “I would love to have you care for me in this way, Anthony. It would give me terribly intimate feelings towards you.” He finished off by making Tony lay his head down in his lap while he massaged the man’s face and temples, drawing the back of his nails up and down the cheek bones and gently pinching and rubbing the bridge of the nose to clear the sinuses. Even the way he caressed the earlobes was pleasurable. By the time he was done, Tony was a puddle in his arms and Loki stroked up and down his steadily breathing chest with a smile. The mortal had a drowsy, contented look on his face and the trickster was loath to disturb it. He quietly asked Jarvis to tilt the blinds so that the war rays of sunlight would fall over the naked bodies, giving them just enough heat to feel soporifically comfortable. He conjured a few pillows from the couch, enough so that he could lay back and reclined there, let Tony take a nap in his arms.

“I love you Tony.” He said in a voice just above a whisper.

Hands wrapped around his waist and a light voice whispered back. “I love you too Loki.”


End file.
